Adik Perempuan Riku?
by ichabuncaca
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan adik perempuannya Riku?


Cerita ini hanya fiksi :D

.

**Disclaimer: Richiro inagaki dan Yusuke murata**

.

**Adik Perempuan Riku?**

"Aku pulang!" ucap Riku sambil menutup pintu rumah dibelakangnya. Ia tengah melepas sepatunya ketika sesosok perempuan tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"NII-CHAN PULANGNYA TELAAAATT!" teriak sosok berambut hitam keriting itu.

Riku memandang gadis di hadapannya jengkel. "Iya, tau! Berisik kamu!"

Gadis itu malah tersenyum. "Daripada itu... taraaaa!" Gadis itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik punggungnya. Riku memandang tangan adiknya itu bingung.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Riku sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan adiknya yang dibebat.

"Ini? Hehehe.. Dipatahkan temanku waktu kami main football."

Riku meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. "Lalu, kamu bangga?"

Gadis itu berjalan mengikuti Riku. "Tidak, tapi Nii-chan harus tanggung jawab!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Nii-chan yang pertama kali mengajariku main football!"

Riku menatap adiknya jengkel. "Kamu mau apa memangnya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Temenin ke rumah sakit dong! Papa sama Mama belum pulang."

"Tangan patah juga nanti sembuh sendiri kok. Itu kan sudah diperban," kata Riku acuh tak acuh.

"Enak saja! Tangan Rika sakit tauk! Ini baru diperban asal-asalan sama temenku."

Riku menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum menaiki tangga. "Iya iya. Aku antar. Aku ambil kunci motor dulu ya."

* * *

><p>Riku tengah mengantri giliran untuk mendaftar di loket rumah sakit. Ia membiarkan Rika duduk menunggunya dan tidak ikut campur dalam semua urusan administrasi.<p>

"Riku?"

Riku menoleh ke belakang, mencari pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba di tengah kerumunan. Ia menangkap sesosok biksu mungil bertahi lalat tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ikkyu?"

Ikkyu hanya tersenyum. "Kamu sedang apa disini?"

Riku memperhatikan Ikkyu sejenak. Anggota tim Shinryuji Naga itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa. Sedikit berbeda, tapi perbedaan yang paling mencolok darinya adalah wajah Ikkyu yang babak belur.

"Adikku sakit. Aku hanya mengantarnya ke dokter. Kamu sendiri... wajahmu kenapa?"

"Berantem sama Agon."

"Bisa kubayangkan." Riku sweatdropped.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika giliran Riku untuk mendaftar sudah tiba. Begitu mendapat nomor antrian, Riku langsung berbalik menuju tempat duduk Rika.

"Aku duluan ya, Ikkyu-san," ucap Riku.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong adikmu mana?" tanya Ikkyu tiba-tiba.

"Itu, yang duduk di samping tiang." Riku menunjuk adiknya yang tengah melamun sendirian.

Ikkyu menatap sosok gadis itu sejenak. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, hitam dan keriting. Sangat berbeda dengan rambut Riku. Wajahnya manis, mirip Riku. Tidak, Ikkyu sama sekali tidak berpendapat kalau Riku itu manis. "Uwaaahh.. Dia adikmu? Cantik!"

Riku yang sudah berjalan membelakangi Ikkyu sontak berbalik. Aura disekelilingnya berubah kelam seperti Hiruma yang sedang memikirkan aksi jahat. "Ikkyu-san, adikku cantik bukan berarti kau bisa mendekatinya begitu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan usahamu untuk mendekati adikku berjalan mudah!"

Ikkyu mundur selangkah. "Eh.. i.. i.. iya.. Aku... a aku mengerti Riku," ucapnya ketakutan.

Riku pun pergi meninggalkan Ikkyu dan mengajak Rika untuk duduk di dekat ruang periksa.

"Itu teman Nii-chan?" tanya Rika ketika mereka tengah berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang lain.

"Iya, cornerback dari Shinryuji."

"Shinryuji? Wooaaahh dia pasti pintar."

Riku menatap Rika tajam. Auranya berubah kembali menjadi kelam. "Bukan! Dia cuma idiot penggila cewek yang jago lari mundur. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan dia!"

Rika sweatdropped. "Iya, ngerti aja deh."

* * *

><p>Hari ini Rika tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak bisa menulis apapun. Tangan kanannya mati kutu, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Rika yang sudah dari sananya hiperaktif itupun tidak bisa diam dan nyaris mati kebosanan karena seharian terkurung di rumah. Ia merengek meminta Riku untuk mengajaknya ikut ke tempat latihan Amefuto tim nasional.<p>

Riku sebenarnya tidak suka mengajak adiknya kesana. Terlalu banyak laki-laki yang bisa saja membahayakan Rika. Meskipun cuek, Riku sangat tidak ingin sembarangan lelaki menyentuh adiknya.

"Ayolah Nii-chaaaan... Aku bosaaaan sekali. Aku janji ga bakalan macam-macam deh," rayu Rika.

Riku menghela nafas panjang. "Oke, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Satu, kamu jangan ngobrol dengan sembarang orang. Dua, jangan minta ikutan main football. Tiga, jangan pernah terlibat sama orang yang suka bawa senapan. Empat, kalau ada orang rambut gimbal menggodamu, jangan pernah mau. Lima, jangan dandan terlalu cantik!"

Rika sweatdropped lagi. Rasanya semua syarat itu punya satu inti, jangan terlibat dengan siapapun. "Oke, setuju!"

* * *

><p>"Waaah... ini adikmu Rikkun?" tanya Suzuna.<p>

"Iya," jawab Riku singkat sambil memakai sarung tangannya.

"Tumben kamu mengajaknya, biasanya kamu tidak suka latihanmu terganggu," ujar Kid yang juga sedang memakai peralatan amefutonya disamping Riku.

Riku menatap Kid kesal. "Aku tidak mengajaknya!"

Kid hanya tersenyum simpul, Riku memang kadang emosian. Setelah selesai memakai peralatannya, Riku pun beranjak menuju lapangan. "Dengar Rika, jangan macam-macam!" ucap Riku sebelum pergi.

Rika hanya mengangguk-angguk senang. Ia pun duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Suzuna.

Latihan Amefuto hari itu berjalan lancar. Riku, seperti biasanya, terlalu bersemangat latihan hingga lupa dengan adiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Rika yang mulai 'diserang' pria-pria amefuto disana.

"Nahaaaa~ siapa namamu adik manis?" tanya Mizumachi yang sedang beristirahat.

"Rika, nama kakak siapa?" Ako bertanya balik.

"Mizumachi! Nhaaa~ itu temanku! Namanya Kakei. Oi Kakeiii! Kesini kesini," ucap Mizumachi sambil melepas bajunya.

"Namamu Rika? Nama yang SMART sekali!"

"BAHAHAHAHA ini adiknya Riku? Salam kenal, ah tunggu aku harus kentut!" Bruuussh...

"Fuhhh... Tidak bisakah kalian mendengar ritmeku sebentar?"

"Mukyaaa~ Ada adiknya Riku!"

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

Rika tertawa girang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat begitu banyak orang aneh. Ada atlet amefuto berambut merah yang bermain gitar di lapangan, orang bebadan besar dengan kepala berbentuk kastanye (baca: Kurita), orang yang suka melepas pakaiannya, bahkan monyet sekalipun.

"Hahahahahaha lucu sekali, apa mereka selalu seperti ini Suzuna?" tanya Rika yang masih tertawa.

"Iya, lucu kan? Tapi yang seram juga ada sih," jawab Suzuna yang kemudian ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja... DOR DOR DOR! "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak-anak sialan? Cepat semuanya latihaaaan!" Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana sambil menembak-nembakkan senapannya ke segala arah.

Rika dan Suzuna sweatdropped. "Itu contoh yang seram," ucap Suzuna.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Latihan pun kembali dimulai. Rika dan Suzuna masih duduk berdua dan berbicara banyak hal. Rika menceritakan semua kelakuan bodoh Riku saat masih kecil, Suzuna juga menceritakan tentang keidiotan kakaknya setiap saat. Mereka akrab begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya, seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka.

"Suzuna, Mamori ada dimana?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kak Mamori sudah pulang, ada urusan. Kak Sakuraba mau minum? Ini ada satu botol yang ditinggalkan Kak Mamori," ujar Suzuna.

Sakuraba menerima minuman itu dan langsung menegaknya.

Rika mencolek bahu Suzuna. "Itu... Sakuraba dari Jaripro?" bisiknya.

Suzuna mengangguk.

"KYAAAAAAAA! SAKURABA BENERAAAANN!" teriak Rika tiba-tiba.

Sakuraba yang tengah menghabiskan minumannya sontak tersedak.

"Kyaaaaaa! Aku masih ga percaya! Boleh aku minta tanda tangan kakak?" tanya Rika dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sakuraba berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dari keterkejutannya. "I..iya.. boleh kok."

"Ternyata dia fans Sakuraba." Suzuna sweatdropped.

Setelah kericuhan kecil itu mereda, Shin tiba-tiba saja datang. "Sakuraba, minumannya masih ada tidak?"

Sakuraba melihat botol minumannya yang sudah kosong. "Maaf Shin, ini botol yang terakhir. Mamori-san sudah pulang."

Shin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku beli di mesin penjual otomatis saja," ujarnya datar seperti biasa.

Shin pergi, Sakuraba membuang botol minumannya, sementara Rika masih mengagumi tanda tangan Sakuraba yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Ngg.. Rika-chan, kok perasaanku tiba-tiba ga enak ya?" tanya Suzuna.

Tiba-tiba... BLAAAARRRR!

Seketika, semua aktivitas di lapangan pun berhenti. Semua sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara ledakan. Diseberang jalan, tampak Shin berdiri diam di hadapan mesin penjual otomatis yang tewas terbakar. Sakuraba syok setelah menyadari semua yang telah terjadi. "NOOOOO! AKU LUPA ITU MESIIIINNN!"

* * *

><p>Latihan Amefuto sore itu kembali berlangsung. Hiruma masih menenteng senapannya dan siap menembaki siapa saja yang berbuat salah. Kurita dan Gaou juga masih saling menubruki diri, Akaba dan Mizumachi masih melanjutkan keidiotannya, dan Riku masih terus berkonsentrasi. Hanya Sakuraba dan Shin yang tidak keliatan. Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah Shin sukses membakar mesin penjual otomatis, ia langsung diseret polisi setempat. Sakuraba? Entah kenapa dia yang kena sial harus menemani Shin.<p>

Rika dan Suzuna masih terus mengobrol. Namun lagi-lagi, keasyikan mereka terganggu. Seorang pria gimbal datang dan tiba-tiba berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka.

"Wah wah wah, siapakah wanita cantik ini? Aku baru pertama kali lihat," ujarnya sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Ah, engg.. aku... Rika," ucap Rika sedikit ngeri.

Sementara itu di lapangan, Kid berhenti berlari dan melepas helmnya.

"Kenapa kau koboy sialan?" tanya Hiruma sinis.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasakan ada aura menyeramkan lain selain milikmu."

Riku yang mendengar perkataan Kid langsung celingukan, bingung dengan maksud perkataannya. Ia melihat ke arah pinggir lapangan dan menemukan adiknya tengah diganggu Agon. Rasa amarah langsung berkobar dalam hati Riku. Ia tak peduli sekalipun yang mengganggu adiknya adalah seorang Agon.

"Tunggu Riku! Agon tidak akan macam-macam kok," ucap Unsui ketika Riku mulai bergerak menuju Agon.

Namun Riku tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan menghampiri Agon dengan penuh amarah.

"Hey, apa yang coba kau perbuat pada adikku, Agon?" tanya Riku tegas.

"Hooo... jadi dia adikmu ya? Lalu kau mau apa sampah cebol?"

Rika mulai merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Eh, Nii-chan, dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok," ucap Ako. "Kami hanya mengobrol."

Namun terlambat, perang amefuto ketiga pun meletus seketika...

* * *

><p>Riku berjalan gontai di lorong rumah sakit. Ia kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu obat pesanannya selesai dibuat di apotik. Riku melamun sesaat ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya.<p>

"Riku?"

Riku menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Ikkyu sedang berdiri disamping kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

"Wah, Riku lagi ya? Beberapa hari yang lalu kita juga bertemu disini kan?" ujar Ikkyu ramah.

Riku tersenyum. "Iya, kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Itu, adikku sakit. Aku hanya mengantarnya saja. Riku sendiri... wajahmu kenapa babak belur begitu?"

"Berantem sama Agon."

Ikkyu sweatdropped. "Bisa kubayangkan. Ah, aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Riku kembali melamun. Namun pikirannya tak lagi kosong. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengalami deja vu.

FIN


End file.
